Americans of Royal Descent
The ultimate goal in genealogy is perhaps to find that one is a lineal descent from royal blood. In order to be on this page you must be a lineal descent from royal blood. William the Conqueror of England (see Famous Descendants of William the Conqueror of England) * William Henry Gates IV (1955- ), CEO of Microsoft * Ralph Waldo Emerson (1803-1882), poet * Alan Bartlett Shepard Jr. (1923-1998), astronaut * Prescott Sheldon Bush (1895-1972), US Senator * George Herbert Walker Bush (1924- ), 41st President of the US * George W. Bush (1946), 43rd President of the US * John Ellis Bush (1953- ), AKA Jeb Bush, 43rd Governor of Florida * William Hall Bush (1971- ), AKA Billy Bush, TV Host * John Hancock (1736-1793), signer of the Declaration of Independence * Cary Elwes (1962) * Craig Kenneth Bruderlin (1940- ) aka James Brolin, actor * Josh J Brolin (1968- ), actor * Maggie Gyllenhaal (1977-), actress * Jacob “Jake” Benjamin Gyllenhaal (1980-), actor * Robert Edward Lee (1807-1870), Confederate General * Barack Obama (1961), President of the USA * William Bradley Pitt (1963), actor * James Madison (1758-1836), US President * Lindsey Adam Buckingham (1949-), singer * William Allen Shade (1968-?) * Christopher D'Olier Reeve (1952-2004), actor * Robert James Woolsey Jr. (1941- ), former CIA Director * George Washington (1732-1799), U.S. President * Maurice Woodward Ritter (1905-1974) aka Tex Ritter, actor/singer * Jonathan Southworth Ritter (1948-2003) aka John Ritter, actor * Jason Morgan Ritter (1980- ), actor * Meriweather Lewis (1774-1809), explorer * Clifford C Arquette (1905-1974), musician * Lewis Michael Arquette (1935-2001), actor * Rosanna Lauren Arquette (1959- ), actress * Richmond Arquette (1963- ), actor * Patricia Arquette (1968- ), actress * Robert Arquette (1969- ) aka Alexis Arquette, actor * David James Arquette (1971- ), actor * Brooke Christa Shields (1965-), actress * Anson Adams Mount IV (1973- ), actor * Justin Randall Timberlake (1981-), singer, actor * Augustus Warner Washington (1693-1743) * Patrick John Flueger (1983- ), actor * Richard Tiffany Gere (1949-), actor * William George Fargo Sr. (1818-1881) * James Congdell Fargo (1829-1915) * Benjamin Crowninshield Bradleee, Fmr. Editor-in-chief of the Wasington Post (1921 - ) * Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee, Jr. * Dominick "Dino" Bradlee * Marina Bradlee * Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Bradlee (1982 - ) * Carl August de Gersdorff, Lawyer (1865 - 1944) * Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975), Knighted by the French Goverment * Molly "Poly" True (1787 - 1862) * Thomas Bradbury Bartlett (1826 - 1905) * Annie Elizabeth Bartlett (1861 - 1944) * Alan Bartlett Shepard (1891 - 1973) * Pauline Emerson Shepard (1925 - ) * Alan Bartlett Shepard, Jr. (1923 - ) * Laura Shepard (1947 - ) * Juliana Shepard (1951 - ) * David Sherman (1951 - ) * David Sherman (1951 - ) * Betsey Jane Sherman (1952 - ) Henry I of England *Molly "Poly" True (1787 - 1862) *Thomas Bradbury Bartlett (1826 - 1905) *Annie Elizabeth Bartlett (1861 - 1944) *Alan Bartlett Shepard (1891 - 1973) *Pauline Emerson Shepard (1925 - ) *Alan Bartlett Shepard, Jr. (1923 - ) *Laura Shepard (1947 - ) *Juliana Shepard (1951 - ) *David Sherman (1951 - ) *Betsey Jane Sherman (1952 - ) *Carl August de Gersdorff *Josephine de Gersdorff *Benjamin C. Bradlee (1921 - ) *Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee, Jr. *Dominick "Dino" Bradlee *Marina Bradlee *Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Bradlee (1982 - ) Edward I of England *Sarah Cogswell (1792 - 1817) *Virginia Ford Daine (1959 - ) *James Fulton Hoge, Jr. (1969 - ) *Barbara Hume Hoge (1934 - ) *Lucy Caroline Warren (1817 - 1873) *Samuel Edwin West (1838 - 1879) *Alan Gwaltney Westwarren MacLamrock (1954 - ) *Brian Gwaltney Wetwarren MacLamrock (1956 - ) *Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - ) *Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee, Jr. *Dominick "Dino" Bradlee *Marian Bradlee *Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Bradlee (1982 - ) Edward II of England Edward III of England John II of France *Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - ) *Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee, Jr. *Dominick "Dino" Bradlee *Marina Bradlee *Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Bradlee (1982 - ) *Carl August de Gersdorff (1865 - 1944) *Josephine de Gersdorff Robert I the Bruce of Scotland *James Douglass (1808 - 1882) *James A. Douglass (1840 - 1898) *James Josephus Douglass (1866 - 1933) *Canon Hiram Kennedy Douglass (1893 - ?) *Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Bradlee (1982 - ) Robert II Stewart of Scotland *James Douglass (1808 - 1882) *James A. Douglass (1840 - 1898) *James Josephus Douglass (1866 - 1933) *Canon Hiram Kennedy Douglass (1893 - ?) *Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Bradlee (1982 - ) Robert III Stewart of Scotand *James Douglass (1808 - 1882) *James A. Douglass (1840 - 1898) *James Josephus Douglass (1866 - 1933) *Canon Hiram Kennedy Douglass (1893 - ?) *Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Bradlee (1982 - ) Refferences Books *Pedigrees of some of the Emperor Charlemagne's Descendants; Vol's. 1, 2 & 3 Internet